1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to print control apparatus and method for allowing a printer apparatus to execute a printing based on print settings set by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, when a printer apparatus is allowed to execute a printing, the user makes print settings such as size and orientation of a sheet (or paper) and subsequently instructs the printing. When the printing is instructed, there is also a case where in a printer driver or the like, the printing is executed according to the print settings which have already been made, without displaying a display screen for print setting.
A print preview function for enabling the user to previously confirm how an image is arranged on the paper prior to executing the printing has been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-202112). By using the print preview function, the user can execute the printing after confirming that, for example, if the image is rotated by 90°, the paper can be unwastefully used.
However, in the related art, in order to execute the printing in which the paper is unwastefully used, the user needs to preliminarily know the settings adapted to print without wastefully using the paper and to make such settings.